Dylan's Loss
by rileydylan25
Summary: TM/D fanfic. Takes place after FT. Dylan has amnesia, and is trying anything possible to remember her past. I'm really horrible at summaries. Please R&R.(chapter eight is now up! Sorry for the wait!)
1. Default Chapter

I gotta get outta here!  
  
Dylan ran through the wet streets of Los Angeles as the man chased after her. She ran past the small stores that had just closed recently, do to the fact that it was now one o' clock in the morning.  
  
Dylan turned the corner at old man Simsons bakery, but found it to be a dead end. She was now in the ally she used to play soccer with her friends when she was a kid. She should of remembered where she was going, but right then, she couldn't remember a thing.  
  
The thin man slowly started to back her up in the ally. Dylan backed up until she reached the wet concrete wall behind her.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" The thin man started laughing as she walked all the way over to Dylan, their faces an inch apart.  
  
Dylan held her breath in fear as he took his hand and started running it through her long auburn hair.  
  
He slowly pressed his lips together with hers, closed his eyes, then rubbed his other hand along her cheek. Dylan kept her eyes open, in fear that the mysterious man who had been chasing her for the past hour would do something. Anything to hurt her.  
  
The thin man pulled away, taking a strand of her hair with him.  
  
"Oow!" The thin man smiled, grabbed her hand, and started pulling her with him.  
  
Dylan pulled back. She didn't know who he was, or even her own name, but there was no way someone was gonna take advantage of her. The thin man stopped struggling and grabbed both of her hands.  
  
He mouthed out the words, "It's going to be alright". Something in side of her let the thin man guide her out of the ally.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan's eyes slowly opened. When they did, she was met by the light bulb on the ceiling spilling out brightness throughout the room. Dylan squinted then rolled over. She saw the thin man slightly dozing in a silver chair inside the white room. Dylan rolled over to her other side and saw a observation window leading inside to the agencies lab. Dylan slowly sat up and found herself in a hospital type of bed.  
  
She rose from the bed, finding her self in a big old blue 70's looking T shirt and shorts.  
  
Dylan tried to sneek over to the door, but awoke the thin man by accidentally tripping over her slippers. The thin man stood up, walked over to her, and tried to lead her to the bed.  
  
"No, I want to get out of this place." Was Dylan's reply as the thin man made her sit down on the bed.  
  
The thin man shook his head no, then walked out the door, locking it behind him.  
  
Dylan got up from the bed and banged on the window.  
  
"You can't keep me in here! I have rights, I think. Oh God, I can't remember." Dylan slowly made her way back to the bed.  
  
She tried to remember something, anything to help her figure out where she was. She slightly remembered last night. But all she could remember was the thin man pushing her into the car, then falling asleep in the back seat.  
  
Suddenly the door to the room opened and two women walked in. One was a tall blonde, the other a sophisticated looking brunette. They both walked over to the bed and leaned on it.  
  
"Hey Dylan. You feeling alright?" Dylan raised an eye brow at the blonde then sat up more on the bed.  
  
"Is that my name?" Both of the women looked at each other, then sympathetically at her.  
  
"Yes, your name is Dylan Sanders and you work for Charles Townsend investigations. Last night you were a victim to a car crash with Anthony, and now you have amnesia." The brunette informed her.  
  
"Who's Anthony? Who are you?" Dylan asked frightened by what the two women were telling her.  
  
"My name is Natalie Cook, and this is Alex Munday. We work for Charlie too, plus we're your best friends. Anthony is the man who saved you last night, if you can remember. He helped us with our last case, with the witness protection program. He was injured badly, but you stayed by his side the whole recovery. Last night you and Anthony went to a movie, but unfortunately you were injured in the car crash. You woke up an hour after the crash with amnesia." Natalie said with a half smile, trying to make Dylan feel better.  
  
"So, I'm a spy. Cool." Dylan surprisingly got up and acted like it was no big thing.  
  
"Um, yeah. Dylan, do you remember anything at all?" Alex asked as the followed Dylan to the other side of the room.  
  
"Uh, don't I have a dog?" Natalie shook her head no. "Well then, I don't remember anything. Hey, do you guys have anything to, uh..."  
  
"Eat?" Bosley had just appeared in the door way with a tray.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's what you call that stuff. So, who's the suit?" Dylan asked as she took the small biscuit from Bosley without the tray.  
  
"She really is out of it?" Natalie and Alex nodded to Bosley as they took the tray and set it down by the bed.  
  
"Well, Dylan, my name's Bosley. You can call me Bos. I work for Charlie too." Dylan didn't reply as she lifted the biscuit to her mouth. She examined it for a minute, then carefully took a small bite.  
  
"You call this stuff food? It tastes like, uh.."  
  
"Freezer burn? Yeah, I found it in the freezer out side of the hall. I think it's been in there for a while. Hey, tell ya what. It's almost time for Charlie to call, how about you get your clothes on and meet us out side." Bosley said as he started to leave.  
  
"I have clothes?" Natalie smiled as she handed Dylan a pair of Jeans ad a red T shirt. The three left the room for Dylan to get ready. Dylan walked behind the small changing curtain and took off her shirt.  
  
"I'm Dylan Sanders. My best friends names are Natalie and Alex . Bosley works for Charlie too, and the guy who saved me is Anthony. I'll try to remember that."  
  
*****  
  
Dylan walked outside of the small white room and was met by Alex. Alex took her across the hall to the office, where Natalie and Bosley were waiting for them.  
  
"Good morning angels." Dylan jumped up from the couch she had just sat on in fear.  
  
"Good morning Charlie." The others said as they pulled Dylan back on the couch.  
  
"I thought your names were Natalie, Alex and Bos?"  
  
"I see that Dylan isn't feeling like herself today?" Charlie asked in his concerned voice.  
  
"Who's saying that?" Natalie giggled. Alex elbowed her in the stomach, then hugged Dylan.  
  
"Um, Dylan. My name is Charlie."  
  
"Oh, so you're the guy I work for." Dylan said with a smile as she leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Yes, and as soon as you're feeling better you can return back to work. But until then, Natalie and Alex, we have a new case." Dylan stood up from the couch with a angry look on her face.  
  
"Look Ch, uh, what was his name again. Charles, cheese, uh Cameron?" Natalie got up and lead Dylan back to the couch.  
  
"It's Charlie." Alex informed Dylan.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie. I'm feeling better. I can take on a case." Bosley laughed.  
  
"What?" Dylan crossed her right leg over her left and folded her arms angrily.  
  
"Well, maybe some other time. But for now, Natalie, Alex. Meet Chris Holmen. He has been in the witness protection program for ten years. He saw his ex best friend murder his girl friend, but then turned him in. Now that the murderer, Ben Zaas, is out of jail. Chris is in great danger."  
  
"Wait! Zaas used to be Dylan's last name before the witness protection program." Natalie said with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I thought my last name was Sanders?" Natalie and Alex ignored Dylan this time as they directed their attention to Charlie.  
  
"Yes, we believe he is Dylan's father. We aren't sure about that yet, but we're trying to get information on him right now." There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Oh, I'm on it boss." Bosley with a sheepish smile got up and walked over to the computer.  
  
"Dylan?" Dylan shot up from the couch when she heard her name.  
  
"Yes, "boss"?" Natalie started to giggle, but turned it into a cough, for Dylans sake.  
  
"Since you probably don't remember much, Anthony is going to help you with training. Just your regular Tai Kwon Do/ kick boxing. Anthony?" The door swung open and Anthony, now wearing a sexy black turtle neck and baggy black jeans, walked into the room.  
  
"Have fun." Were Charlie's last words to Dylan before Anthony took her hand and dragged her out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
One, two. One, two. I think I get this fighting stuff.  
  
Dylan was now practicing on a punch bag as Anthony watched with no expression.  
  
"So, Anthony. What's our relation?" The thin man raised his eye brow, suddenly seeming nervous.  
  
"I..I.." Every morning, before the car crash, Dylan would lead Anthony in his speaking classes. He hadn't talked since he was five years of age, so that made it even more difficult in his sessions. But Anthony was diligent in his sessions, he was doing well. But of course he still needed a little help.  
  
Anthony decided to respond with a simple, "Close."  
  
Dylan nodded as she side kicked the large punching bag, a drop of sweat ran down her cheek as Dylan quick fully and skillfully killed the lifeless piece of plastic.  
  
"So, are we talking friend close, or boyfriend/girlfriend close?" Anthony looked at her sympathetically . He felt sorry for the love of his life. Or as he liked to call her, in his mind, his "angel". After that terrifying night on the roof of the deathtrap that hovered over Hollywood, Dylan had been by his side. It was a miracle that he survived the stab through the chest and the ten story fall, but somehow, God wasn't ready for him to go.  
  
"Two." He responded, afraid to pronounce the choices she had given him.  
  
"Oh, I see." Dylan said with a smile as she kicked the bag one last time before walking over to him.  
  
Dylan looked him over. He was tall, strong, but dark and mysterious. She liked it.  
  
Dylan leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, then pulled back. She smiled silently, Anthony smiled back. Just then, the doors to the gym opened quickly as Natalie walked into the room.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Dylan shook her head no as her smile faded.  
  
"Ok, Dylan. Your first, well, you know, uh, mission starts tomorrow. You're..." As Natalie talked, Dylan's vision blurred. She was trying o remember something, she could. She could now see who had hit them with their car.  
  
It was a tall, middle aged, man. With blond hair, and warm inviting eyes, despite all of the leather the man was wearing.  
  
She could see the two cars hitting. Then the strange man gets out, he opens her door, then gets a horrified look on his face.  
  
"Dylan? Are you alright? Dylan?" Dylan regained awareness as Natalie nudged her on her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Anthony looked concerned, he put his comforting arm around her.  
  
"I'll just talk to you about this later. Dylan, would you rather go back to your apartment or stay in the guest room here?" Natalie asked as the three started walking towards the door.  
  
"Uh, let me see. Stay here and get observed like a lab rat in that horrible white room, or go home to where ever my apartment is. I'll take the apartment." Dylan answered. Natalie smiled, at least she still has a sense of humor.  
  
"Ok, someone will have to go with you. Just in case." Anthony raised his hand voluntarily with a smile.  
  
"One of us girls." Natalie responded with a smile. Anthony shrugged as the three left the gym.  
  
*****  
  
"So this is my apartment?" Dylan had just waked through the door of her small three room apartment. It was nice, but small. But she guessed it was big enough for one person.  
  
"Yep, I haven't been over since the Disoto case. Remember, we had that sleep over and..." Natalie stopped talking, just now remembering about Dylan.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I'll probably get over this, uh, head problem soon, eh?" Dylan said, trying to get Natalie to believe it was no big thing. But inside she was crying for remembrance. She wanted to remember something, anything, that would get her through the rest of her life.  
  
*****  
  
"Got any threes?" Dylan and Natalie were sitting on her carpeted floor playing every card game in the book. They'd come so desperate as to play even "go fish", a simple child's game that somehow broke the silence.  
  
"So, how long have I been dating this Anthony guy?" Dylan asked as the curves of her lips forced into a smile.  
  
"Go fish, and you've been dating ever since the Shamus case. Of course you probably don't remember that. It was three months ago." Dylan nodded.  
  
"Is it anything serious?" Natalie smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't know. You'd never really fill me in on the juicy details. But it's like you have your own personal ken doll." Natalie said as Dylan took another card from the deck.  
  
"Tell me my life's history." Dylan asked not looking at Natalie.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you from what I know. Your mother died when you were five, you never met your father. You survived off of your older brother, who was killed in a car accident when you were eighteen. That's when Charlie took all of us under his wing. Since then, we've all been doing what we do best, being an angel." Natalie said with a small comforting smile. "Got any fives?"  
  
Dylan handed Natalie her fives as she stared off into space, trying to comprehend what her supposedly best friend had just told her.  
  
"What had happened recently, before the car crash?" Dylan asked. Natalie shrugged.  
  
"Well Shamus, your ex boyfriend died. He was trying to kill you because you turned him in. So you don't have to worry about him anymore. But before the car crash we were going to go to that new coffee/karaoke house after you and Anthony went to the movies. That's about all that had happened." Suddenly the phone rang, Natalie answered the cordless phone sitting next to them.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Natalie answered it with a smile. She didn't say anything for awhile she just nodded her head a couple of times before hanging up.  
  
"Hey, Dyl. I have to jet. They need me at the agency. Are you going to be alright until I come back?" Dylan nodded as she stood up.  
  
"Now, don't leave the house and one of us will be by in the morning to pick you up. Here's my cell number, call me if you need anything. Bye!" Dylan walked Natalie to the door, then watched as she ran to her car.  
  
Dylan shrugged as she shut the door. Dylan walked back inside, and sat on the small leather couch.  
  
"So, I really don't have any family to fall back on." Dylan figured if something happened to the people who she supposedly loved, she'd be alone and without any clue of a past. Dylan walked to her bed room, then walked over to some shelves that were filled with pictures.  
  
There were some with her and Natalie and Alex. She saw one of her at the Monster Truck rally. Dylan laughed at the thought that she ever did something that insane and cool, but she went on down the line of pictures.  
  
She came to unique a picture. It had a small four year old little girl in it, wearing jeans and a torn T shirt, being hugged by a beautiful auburn haired women. Dylan smiled as she ran her index finer over the picture. It looked torn and faded, as if some one had been holding it non stop for ten years.  
  
Dylan went on down the row of pictures, but stopped at a small torn Polaroid. In the picture was a young looking man hugging the woman in the first picture. He looked similar to the man who had hit them with his car.  
  
Dylan shrugged it off as she started for the other room, but first went back and grabbed the first picture.  
  
She sat on the couch staring at it.  
  
"This must have been my mother." Dylan said out loud. A tear ran down her cheek as she propped it up on the small coffee table by where she was sitting.  
  
"The girl in the pictures wouldn't cry. Dylan wouldn't cry." Dylan decided to hide the pain, even though no one was there to see it. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV.  
  
The large TV flickered on. Dylan started flipping through the many channels there were, until she got to the news.  
  
"Good morning Los Angeles. I'm Tony Woods, here with your news. Yesterday at a local jail, Ben Zaas somehow escaped from prison and is now roaming our streets. This man is dangerous. If you see him, please stay away from him and give us a report. Now today at the local zoo..." Dylan was trying to remember what Charlie was saying. That this man might be her father.  
  
He was the same man in the picture, the same man that had crashed into her car.  
  
"I have to find him." He is the only one who can help me find my past.  
  
*****  
  
"So how long will this keep up?" Alex and Natalie were at the agencies lab, looking at Dylan's Xrays.  
  
"Well, there's no telling. She could regain her memory at any time, but there is a possibility that she could never get it back." Natalie answered Alex's question.  
  
"Poor Dylan." Natalie expressed as she sat on a chair leaning on the wall. Suddenly the door swung open and Anthony came in.  
  
"Will......sh.....sh.....she....buh....be....o.....ok?" Anthony stuttered as he walked up to the girls.  
  
"Um, yes. She'll be fine. How about you go check on her." Anthony nodded, giving the girls a look that he knew that they were lying, then left the lab.  
  
*****  
  
"Lets see. If I were a criminal, who also is my father, where would I be?" Dylan had taken here car out for a little joy ride.  
  
Dylan drove through the busy, lighted streets, getting a feeling. A feeling she could remember. Los Angeles was a magical place at night. With night clubs, parties, everyone out looking for a good time.  
  
Dylan turned up the radio, heavy medel blasting from the speakers. Dylan laughed, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this way, literally.  
  
Dylan parked in front of a bar, "Spend the Night". Dylan shrugged as she got out of her white convertible and walked up to the doors.  
  
A guy in a leather jacket held the door open for her, Dylan smiled.  
  
"How ya doing?" Dylan nodded, with out a word as she walked into the bar. Dylan sat at a small table in the corner as people walked past her, either giving her a nasty look, or a complementary drunk one.  
  
"Give me another Jerry." Dylan looked at the counter, she saw, him. He was ordering a drink, which he obviously already had a few. Dylan smiled as she stood up and made her way over to the man who could be her father.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you Ben Zaas?" A couple of people turned around, gave a laugh, then went back to their business.  
  
"Yeah, who might you be?" He gave her a drunk smile as he took another swig of his drink.  
  
"I'm your, uh, your daughter." Dylan hoped he would remember.  
  
The man gave her a serious stare, then started laughing.  
  
"I have no idea who you are. I don't have a daughter. No, I don't even have a wife." He laughed as he took another swig. Dylan grabbed the glass from him and threw it up against the wall.  
  
"You know who I am. You do have a daughter, and you used to be married. You have to help me!" Suddenly the door to the smoke filled building opened, and in came Anthony. He grabbed Dylan's arm, she pulled back.  
  
"Wait, Helen? Little Helen?" Dylan nodded with a smile. But before Ben could say anything else, Anthony grabbed her arm and started to pull her out of the building.  
  
"Get off of me!" Dylan cried. She wasn't going to let Anthony pull her away from her past now.  
  
"Go." Was all that Anthoy said as he got a better grip on her. He picked her up, Dylan kicking, trying to get free. But Anthony pulled her out of the bar before she could get the information she needed.  
  
"What's your problem?" Dylan yelled as Anthony dropped her into the car. Anthony put the seat belt on Dylan then started the car.  
  
"That was my father! You took me away from my father!" Anthony didn't look at Dylan, he just kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"Don't you care?" Anthony stopped the car and turned to Dylan. He rubbed his hand through her hair, she pushed his hand away from her, waiting for a reply.  
  
"I...I... care about you." Anthony gave her a smile. He had actually finished a sentence without stuttering, but that wasn't point.  
  
"Well why won't you just let me go back there?" Dylan could feel a hot, angry tear run down her cheek. Anthony caught the tear with his hand.  
  
"I...don't want you to get hurt." With that, Anthony started up the car and he continued back to Dylan's house. 


	2. The Dinner

"Well, we went back to the same bar, but he had already left." Natalie said to Dylan as the gang sat on the couch in front of the speaker.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll find him soon. Dylan, what did he say to you?" Charlie asked in a concerned manner.  
  
Dylan wasn't very talkative today. She was more than a little upset with Anthony.  
  
"Um, at first he claimed he was never married or anything. But then he asked if I was Helen." Dylan said quitely as she folded her arms over her stomach. Anthony sat on a chair near the desk, stareing at Dylan.  
  
"He didn't say anything else?" Dylan didn't respond to Charlie's question. "Well, then. We got a report that Ben might be staying at a local hotel. Angels get to work."  
  
*****  
  
Click...click....click....  
  
The maid slowly wheeled the old cart filled with bathroom supplies down the hard floor hall. She stopped at a room,#128.  
  
"Hello? Room Service." The maid took the silence as a invitation to go inside. She unlocked the door pushing a strand of her long brown hair out of her face.  
  
She carefully pushed the cart all the way into the hotel room, afraid that their might be someone inside the room, but she was met by silence.  
  
Just to be safe, she checked the restroom.  
  
"Mouse in the trap, bring on the cat." Alex whispered with no expression as she walked over the the desk resting by the bed.  
  
"Cat's on the loose." Was Natalie's reply as she straitened her bell boy outfit.  
  
Dylan gave a sigh as she flipped the page to the magazine she was reading by the door of the hotel. She sat on a padded red chair, annyoingly chewing two peices of bubble gum.  
  
Anthony was cleaning a near by window, carefully keeping watch on Dylan's every move.  
  
Just as planned, Dylan flipped her magazine closed and slowly stood up. She made her way over to the elevator, a bag hanging over her shoulder.  
  
"Do you need assistance ma'am?" Natalie asked with a half smile as she pressed the elevator buttom for her.  
  
"Sure." Was Dylan's reply as she shoved the bag into Natalie's arms.  
  
"Going up." The elevator door closed just as the hotel's entry way's door swung open. Ben Zaas stomped into the building, tried to catch the elevator, but was too late.  
  
"Damn." Ben whispered under his breath as he walked up to suspecting Anthony.  
  
"Is there another elevator?" Anthony pointed to a sign above a door that said stairs. Ben nodded as he jogged over to the door.  
  
Alex carefully bugged the phone inside the hotel room. Then put a michrosophic camera on the wall. There was a knock on the door, Alex opened it.  
  
"Sorry, wrong room." Dylan said with a frown as she slowly continued walking down the hall dragging her bag behind her. Alex grabbed her cart, and at a slow pace wheeled it out of the room just as Ben arrived at the door.  
  
"Room service." Alex said with a smile as she wheeled over to the next room. Ben shrugged as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Alex knocked on the next door.  
  
"Room serv..... oh! So sorry. Please continue." Alex closed the door to the room and ran down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
"Good job Dylan. I mean on your kind of first case." Natalie said with a smile. Dylan gave a smile back as the four drove away from the hotel. Dylan and Anthony sat in the back seat, with Alex and Natalie in the front. There was an akward silence as the drove down the highway.  
  
"Um, so..... Dylan, Do you remeber Pete, or Jason?" Natalie asked with a smile keeping her eye on the road. Dylan sighed a frustrated sigh.  
  
"No." They could here the cry in her voice as she replyed.  
  
"Um, well we're all going to dinner tonight. Would you and Anthony like to join us?" Alex asked. Dylan still wouldn't look at Anthony. She was giving him the whole ignore treatment, something she still remembered.  
  
"I don't know. Ok." Dylan decided it wouldn't be too bad. The girls probably wouldn't let her out of their sight if she didn't go anyway. Either that or they'd sick Anthony on her again.  
  
"Ok, Anthony? How about you pick her up at about seven, and meet us at La' Rogers for dinner." Natalie said with a smile. Anthony nooded as he put his arm around Dylan's shoulders.  
  
Dylan shot him a look,Anthony acted like he didn't notice.  
  
*****  
  
"I feel good, I knew that I would now....." Dylan bobbed her head to the radio as she slowly ran the lip stick over her smooth lip with a skillfull motion. Dylan had gone through her closet and found a perfect light red one strap dress. For some reason, she loved it. It was perfect. She was sure that the old Dylan might not have liked it so much, but she guessed she was gone now.  
  
Dylan still couldn't remember anything. She was trying to remember who Pete and Jason were, but shrugged it off as she walked into her living room to turn down the radio.  
  
"That was James Brown, here on Good Time Oldies. Stay tuned to more classics after these few commercails...." Dylan turned off her radio. She looked at herself one last time in the small mirror by the door before the door bell rang.  
  
Dylan rolled her eyes as she opened the door, knowing who it would be. And sure enough, she was right.  
  
There stood Anthony, in the same creepy/sexy black suits he almost all ways wore on specail occasions. Wait, how did she remember that?  
  
"Hi..." Dylan couldn't finish her sentence, do to the fact that Anthony had kissed her lightly on her pale red lips. He pulled away, a little afraid. What if she was angry with him still.  
  
She gave him a reasuring smile. He offered his arm to her, she took it.  
  
He esscourted her to his black, old looking car. He opened to door for her, letting her slide into the veheticale.  
  
"So whats this place you're taking me?" Dylan asked when Anthony appeared in the drivers seat beside her.  
  
"It's nice. French." He kept his sentence short as he started up the car.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Jason. How's it going?" Pete greeted Alex and Jason as the walked into the restaurant.Natalie and Pete were the first ones there, their usual early selfs.  
  
"It's going great. Hi Natalie, your looking nice." Jason greeted the couple with Alex on his arm. Alex kissed Pete on the cheek, as did Natalie to Jason.  
  
"Bark." The bark came from Natalie's chair. Natalie opened her rather large purse to reveal a small black puppy, slightly drooling over the smell of food comeing from the kitchen.  
  
"How's Spike?" Alex asked with a smile as she petted him on the top of his head. The small puppy licked Alex on the cheek, she giggled.  
  
"Hey Jas. I'm going to go to the restroom. The little cuttey ruined my make up." Alex said with a smile as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"I'll go with you." Natalie volunteered as she too grabbed her purse.  
  
"I can't believe the restaurant let him in." Natalie said with a smile as the two started for the rest room.  
  
"Who, Spike or Pete." Natalie playfully hit Alex on the arm as the two walked out of sight of their boyfriends.  
  
*****  
  
"May I take your coat?" Dylan and Anthony arrived at the restaurant ten mintues later. And was met by a man in a peguin suit.  
  
"Sure." Dylan said as she handed the man her coat as she and Anthony walked over to the table.  
  
"Hi Dylan." Pete greeted them. Dylan suspicouly shook his hand.  
  
"Are you Pete or Jason?" Pete gave her a confused smile.  
  
"Pete. Oh right, the head problem. " Pete filled Jason in on it as they walked over to their seats.  
  
"Dylan!" Natalie greeted Dylan like she hadn't seen her in three years as she arrived back at the table. Natalie and Alex hugged their confused friend, then lead her over to her seat.  
  
Just as they sat down, a another man walked over to the table.  
  
"Good evening. May I take drink orders?" One by one they went down the line answering the man's question.  
  
"Thank you, and we'll be right with you." The man left with their orders.  
  
"So, hows the new movie going?" Natalie asked Jason. Jason smiled, loving attention about his famousness, as he grabbed a bread stick sitting in the middle of the table.  
  
"It's great. "How to get a million" is going great. We'll be finished with it in a few months." Jason answered as he bite into the hard gralicly stick. Alex gave him a smile as she took it away from him.  
  
"Not on dates. No gralic allowed." Jason nodded as Alex brushed the crumbs off of his shirt. Dylan smile at the two's relationship. They made a perfect couple, as did Natalie and Pete, who were cuddleing with Spike at the end of the table.  
  
Dylan thought about she relationship with Anthony. They definetally weren't your everyday couple. Did he love her, or most importantly, did she love him?  
  
Anthony slide his arm around her waist and pulled her chair closer to his. The way he stared at her made Dylan feel safe. He had those pale blue eyes, watchful and compassionate. 


	3. Good Night Kiss

Writers Note: This is a very short chapter. I'll working on chapter four now, but it may take a while. Sorry for the wait, if anyone's waiting.  
  
"G..G.. Good night." Anthony had walked Dylan up to her apartment.  
  
"I had a really good time tonight." Dylan said with a smile as she started up the stairs. She stopped on the second step, Anthony stood on the first.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"You want to have dinner? You know, just the two of us sometime?" Dylan asked with a smile as she took another step up. Anthony did the sameas he nodded.  
  
"Great, thats great." They kept slowly climbed the stairs, until they reached the door to Dylan's apartment.  
  
"Um, here's my door." Anthony nodded as he slowly backed her up against it. He kissed her, she kissed back. Anthony moved down her neck, Dylan could remember this feeling.  
  
She slowly moved her hand to the door knob, then opened to door to her apartment.  
  
*****  
  
Ring, ring, ring......  
  
Dylan yawned as she rose out of her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Dyl, it's Nat. I you nned you to get here right away. Hey, where's Anthony?" Dylan smiled as she looked over to her bed, he hung over the side, slightly snoreing.  
  
"Um, I'll find him. He dropped me off last night, he couldn't have gotten far. See you soon." Dylan hung up the phone and walked back to the bed.  
  
"Morning." She whispered in his ear. His eyes popped open, he sat up and kissed her.  
  
"Hey, cut it out. We need to get to the agency." Dylan giggled as Anthony kissed her. She decided to give up the fight to the agency, she'd never win this battle.  
  
*****  
  
"Where's Dylan?" Alex paced the red carpeted floor that belonged to the Agencies office. Natalie looked at her watch, 9:54. Exactly two hours since she last called Dylan.  
  
"Don't worry girls, she'll be alright. Here, have some coffee." Bosley was trying to reasure them she was alright as he pushed a coffe pot toward them. Alex shook her head no, stil paceing.  
  
"Yes, you girls have to give her a break. It's been a hard time for her, with amnesia and everything that has been going on." Charlie said from the other side of the speaker. Suddenly the heard laughter from the door.  
  
Dylan and Anthony walked through the door, Anthony's arm around Dylan's shoulders. Alex heaved a sigh of relief as she ran over to her other best friend.  
  
"Thank God you are alright." Alex hugged Dylan, Dylan raised an eye brow.  
  
"So I guess you missed me?" Natalie hugged Dylan too, pushing Anthony out of the circle as the lead Dylan over to the couch.  
  
"Ok, so now that you're all here, we now exactly where Ben Zaas is heading." Bosley laughed at Charlie's choice of words, but moveing on.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Exactly where you are Dylan." Dylan looked surprised.  
  
"Um, you mean here?"  
  
"Well, wherever he can find you. He wants to talk to you, Dylan. I think just as much as you do." Charlie answered. Dylan bit her lower lip, thinking about her father.  
  
"So, what should I do?" Dylan asked slightly worried.  
  
"Go find him. Or atleast let him find you." Bosley explained.  
  
"I get it." Dylan nodded, she knew what she had to do.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan parked in front of building. It was a hot and wet night, if you could beleive that. She walked up to the door, she went inside. Letting the door close itself behind her.  
  
She walked past several men, the occasional biker her would pinch her every now and then. She;d punch the ocassional biker every now and then.  
  
Dylan kept on walking till she reached the same table she was sitting at the last time she had come her.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and in came Ben. He quicklylooked around the bar, still standing at the door way. Then he spotted her.  
  
She stood up from her seat, and gave him a nod. Letting him know she had been waiting for him. He walked over to the table, then sat down.  
  
"Hi, Helen." Was the first thing he said to her.  
  
"Actually, it's Dylan now." Ben nodded, accepting the name change.  
  
"So, it's really you. How's your mother?" Dylan's eyes looked around the room uncomfertably, stopping at her shoes.  
  
"She's dead." Dylan said without looking up.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Dylan didn't look up, but she could sense Ben's pain.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I was hopeing you could tell me somethings." Dylan went right into it.  
  
"Like what?" Dylan sighed a annoyed sigh.  
  
"Ok, I got amnesia a couple of days ago. I can't remember a thing. Since you're the only family I got now, I need your help." Dylan explained. Ben leaned across the table.  
  
"I need your help too." Dylan raised an eye brow.  
  
"With what?" Ben smirked.  
  
"I need help getting back at the guy who turned me in. You could help me. Then I could tell you everything you need to know." Dylan shook her head no.  
  
"No way. I'm not going to help with something like that." Ben shrugged as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Then you have no past." Dylan could feel a angry tear run down her face she caught it with her finger, and dried it off.  
  
"I do have one, and I'm going to find it. With your help or not." Dylan got up from the table and stormed out, not forgetting to give Anthony the signle.  
  
Suddenly flashing red lights appeared in the bars window. Police ran in, hoping to find Ben Zaas, but he wasn't there.  
  
*****  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Natalie asked Pete as she set Spike down on his dog coushin by their bed.  
  
"I don't know. You know all those criminals, they're the masters of escape. Well,some of them." Pete answered as heslipped into one side of the bed.  
  
"Yeah but, hold on a sec...." Natalie was talking while brushing her teeth, she gargled then went back to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah but we had him surrounded. I feel sorry for Dylan..." Natalie changed the subject as she walked over to the bed.  
  
"She so confused and alone. Her father was one of her only leads, but he had to be a big slime ball." Natalie crawled across Pete to get to her side of the bed. Spike decided to join the couple, he bounded under the covers.  
  
"Thats a good boy Spike." Natalie cooed as she rubbed her young puppy's stomach.  
  
"Yeah, well. Let's just hope she gets better soon." Pete kissed Natalie, then turned off the light.  
  
*****  
  
"And now for channel thirteen news.....(Click) It's my falt, I killed Tom!... (click) Stupid rabbit!....(click)" Dylan was lying on her couch flipping through the TV channels. She sighed a bored sigh as she stopped at channel fifty five.  
  
"You take the good, you take the bad, You take em both and there you have the facts of life....." Dylan sighed as she again, turned the channel. She stopped at the news when she saw a picture of Ben.  
  
"The police still haven't caught this criminal. He escaped last night after soemone reported him at a bar. Again, if you see him, please report him and don't approach him. He could be armed. Moving on..." There was a knock on Dylan's door, she quickly got up and answered it.  
  
"Hey Dyl." It turned out to be Alex.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were all right." Dylan smiled at Alex as she walked inside.  
  
"Thanks. I'm fine. I was just watching a little TV." Dylan sat on a chair near the TV, Alex stood beside her.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok about the whole Ben Zaas thing?" Dylan nodded with a half smile.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok." Alex sat on the couch across from the chair.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Dylan shrugged.  
  
"He said he wanted my help getting revenge on Chris Holmen, they guy who turned him in." Alex's eyes got big.  
  
"Wow, Dejavu all over again for you huh? With the whole Shamuas thing." Dylan shrugged, pretending like she knew what Alex was talking about.  
  
"Wait, get your coat. We need to go to the agency." 


	4. I Can Remember!

Writers note: Ok, I may not keep this story going for long. Due to the lack of reviews that I have gotten. If I at least get three reviews for this chapter, I will definitely keep going. If not, don't expect much. Oh, yeah. I don't own Charlie's Angels or The Vines CD, I just own Ben, Chris, and some of the thugs.  
  
"Revenge?" Charlie asked through the speaker phone.  
  
"Yes, that's what he said." Dylan answered with a yawn, do to the fact that it was two o' clock in the morning.  
  
"We need to protect Chris Holmen. I need you girls to go talk to Chris. Find out some things about Ben. Then, watch Chris like a hawk." The girls nodded.  
  
"Here ya go girls. Have fun." Bosley handed them Chris's address that was written on a piece of paper. Natalie took it and neatly set it in her purse.  
  
*****  
  
"Good morning, Chris Holmen?" Alex asked at his front door. The girls had a chance to get a couple of hours of sleep before heading to the house.  
  
"Um, yes? Who are you?" Chris let them inside, taking notice to Dylan as she walked past him. Dylan didn't even see Chris checking her out.  
  
"We are from Charles Nicholson Investigations. We are here to discuss Ben Zaas." Natalie answered his question, the four still standing in the inside of the door way.  
  
"Every one else wants to discuss Ben's ass too. Sit down." He lead them over to the living room.  
  
"How old were you when this happened. How old was Ben?" Natalie asked with a smile.  
  
"I was twenty two, he was thirty three. He'd just gotten a divorce from the old bag he used to go with." Chris answered, keeping his eyes on Dylan. Dylan shot him a dirty glare.  
  
"The old bag was my mom." Chris raised an eye brow.  
  
"Well if it isn't Helen. Your father talked about you every now and then. He'd get a picture of you in the mail every year. The last year I saw you was your seventh birthday." Chris said with a smirky smile.  
  
"Moving on. What exactly happened that night?" Alex asked patting Dylan on the back, in a comforting way.  
  
"Uh, we went on a double date to this bar. It had a lame name. Something like, "Spend the Night" or some sort of crap like that." Dylan's eyes got big. That's where she talked to her father.  
  
"Anyways, we got there. He got in a fight with his girl friend. Then he beat her to death. Of course this all happened after I dropped my date off, and old Ben told me he'd kill me if I told. But I told on him any way. One reason being that he owed me twenty bucks." Dylan rolled her eyes at the jerk. She wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Plus, his "house" smelled like old fish with cigarette smell.  
  
"Yeah well thanks for the help." Dylan got up from the old couch and started for the door. But Chris stepped in front of her.  
  
"So, are ya going with any one?" Dylan pushed him out of her way.  
  
"Yeah, I have a big mean boyfriend who can kick your lame ass in his sleep." With that, the three "angels" left the house.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, so we know how he killed the victim." Alex's hair flew through the wind, do to the harsh breeze blowing from outside of Dylan's convertible.  
  
"And we know that he spends a lot of time at that crumy bar." Natalie chimed in.  
  
"And I know now that there's no reason for me wanting to protect this guy." The three gave Dylan a look, Dylan just kept her eyes on the rode.  
  
"We can't put our personal feeling into this. We have to be stricly professional." Natalie said as she reached into her purse, pulled out a cell phone, and started dialing.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Natalie said before she finished dialing. "Hi Pete. I miss you so much! Tell Spikey I'll be home soon. I'll miss you before I get back. No, I'll miss you more. No, you." Dylan laughed at her friend's conversation.  
  
"Would you believe that she was a secret agent?" Alex asked still kind of laughing as Natalie continued arguing about who'd miss who more.  
  
"Nope, I'd never guessed it."  
  
*****  
  
"Ow!" Dylan sat up quickly in her bed and was met by Anthony's kiss. She was too tired to kiss him back, so she pushed him back. Then she noticed the small strand of hair hanging from his left hand.  
  
"Anthony! I told you not to do that. I mean, ever since the Knox case I...." Dylan just realized, she had just remembered something. Then, it all started coming back to her.  
  
She could see images of Eric Knox, Madison Lee, her ex boyfriend Shamus, then that night on the roof where Anthony had lain his first kiss.  
  
"Y...you can remember?" Anthony asked, now smiling wildly.  
  
"Yes! I can! I can remember my life! I remember the time in sixth grade where I got caught smoking in the girl's bathroom. And the time where me Nat and Alex went to a night club and got drunk, then woke up in each other's sandels. Oh my God! I can remember!" Dylan kissed Anthony passionately, then pulled away quickly and darted toward the phone.  
  
"Natalie? It's Dylan. I can remember now!" Anthony still sitting on the bed, still a bit shocked by the kiss Dylan had given him, still smiling as he watched his "angel" talk to her best friend.  
  
"Huh? What? You can remember? Oh my gosh Pete! Wake up honey!" Dylan could here Pete snoring then being woken up by Natalie screaming into his ear.  
  
"She can remember!" Dylan laughed as she hung up. She walked back over to the bed, and sat side ways on Anthony's lap.  
  
"I can remember, I love you." Anthony gave her one of his cute, child like smiles as he kissed her lightly.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*****  
  
"She can remember!" Natalie sang as she ran into the office. She was the last angel there, but she didn't really care. She was too happy for her friend.  
  
"We all know Natalie. This is wonderful Dylan." Dylan smiled at Charlie's words as Alex gave her a hug.  
  
"Girls, I'm going to need you girls to follow Chris Holmen anywhere he goes. He is our client, even though you three aren't very found of him." Dylan raised an eye brow.  
  
"How did you know that?" Natalie asked, sharing the same suspicion. Charlie blew off their question as he continued with their case.  
  
"You girls need to get to the mall. That's where Chris will be heading." Natalie smiled.  
  
"My favorite place..." Natalie said with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan walked through JC Penny's doors. She stopped to look at a shirt hanging by the door, then went on her way to the rest of the mall.  
  
She walked past Natalie sitting on a mall bench reading a magazine. Natalie nodded to her as she walked past.  
  
"Would you like fries with that?" Alex was managing a hamburger stand in the food court. Dylan walked up to the line, cut a few angry customers, then stood in front of Alex.  
  
"Hi, can I take your order?" Dylan didn't smile as she looked on the menu.  
  
"I'll have a hamburger, that's a hamburger not a cheese burger. Then I'd like directions to some nice shoes." In code that meant have you seen our client yet.  
  
"Ok, and a nice shoe store is right across there." Alex gave her partner a fake smile as she pointed to a bench. Chris was sitting there rummaging through his wallet. Natalie took notice, then unnoticeably sat at a bench closer to him.  
  
Alex handed Dylan her hamburger, Dylan handed her a five doller bill.  
  
"Keep the change." In code, "Thanks for the help and nice cover." Dylan stood up as she examined her burger, and the client. He had just gotten up and was now slowly walking to a CD store. Dylan started his way, threw her hamburger in the trash, then winked at Natalie, letting her know that she'd be following him.  
  
Dylan straightened her blonde wig, then put on her sun glasses. She didn't want to take any chances of getting caught.  
  
She slowly walked into the CD store after Chris, but directed her attention to the "rap" section. Dylan picked up a CD, "Ateens' and wondered why it was in the section she was standing in. Then she felt something on the back of the CD.  
  
It was a note, it read "look up." Dylan looked up and found Anthony across the row of CD's, he smiled at her as he looked at The Vines CD, "Highly Evolved". Dylan then looked across the store and saw a man standing close to Chris. He was wearing all black and had something bulging out of his rather large jacket. Dylan could make out what it was, a gun.  
  
Dylan had to take action now.  
  
Dylan smoothly made her way over to Chris, who was examining a pair of head phones.  
  
"Hey." He looked up and realized the beauty standing next to him.  
  
"Uh, hey." He said with a ed smile as he scanned her chest.  
  
Dylan forced herself to smile then slowly started heading for the door, not taking her eyes off of him. He smiled, then followed her, leaving Ben's henchmen behind.  
  
When she stepped out of the CD store, she bumped into someone. Someone she did not want to see.  
  
"Excuse me." Ben said politely, not noticing his daughter, then him and several other men headed towards Chris, who was heading towards Dylan.  
  
"Come with us." Two of the other men grabbed each of Chris's arms and started pulling him toward the exit.  
  
"Who the hell are you people?" Chris said, trying to get free from their grip, but they just kept pulling him to the door. Dylan, Anthony, Alex, and Natalie all started for the door, not as unnoticeably as before.  
  
Ben's thugs pulled Chris to a large Black van, punched him, he was out cold. But luckily he had the angels help on this one.  
  
"Hey dad." Dylan punched her father, immediately feeling guilty. The others heading straight for his henchmen.  
  
"Natalie, get Chris outta here!" Alex called to her friend as she kicked a guy in the head. Natalie punched a guy to get grip of Chris's arm, then pulled him toward the other end of the parking lot.  
  
"Hey honey, sorry you didn't help me?" Dylan's father threw a punch, but she blocked it and gave him one of her own.  
  
"No, not at all. Sorry you left me, my brother, and my mom?" Dylan kicked him in the stomach. Two other thugs lunged for her.  
  
"Not at all." Was his reply as one of his thugs kicked her in the stomach. Dylan could hear a crack. She'd broke a rib.  
  
Anthony took notice of this, then lunged for Ben. Using his cat like quickness, he had him face down on the concrete in three seconds flat. Both him and Alex kicked the last two thugs standing, then grabbed both of Dylan's arms and started running towards Natalie's car.  
  
"You're those Angel people!" Chris just realizing as Anthony pushed him into the car.  
  
"You guessed." Dylan replied with a eye roll. She was hurt, not only because of the broken rib, but what her father had said. 


	5. Questions

"We're going to have to keep our eye on you, Chris. Ben wants revenge, he's at a point where he'll do anything to get it." The angels, Bosley, Anthony, and Chris Holmen were sitting in the agency.  
  
"It's ok by me, as long as you do the watching." Chris said to Dylan who was sitting next to him . Anthony, who was sitting on the other side of Dylan, wrapped his arm around her, then glared at Chris.  
  
"You'll have to stay in the guest room in the lab, hope you don't mind. Hey Alex, you got a phone message." Bosley said, kind of giving Chris a nasty look.  
  
"Oh? From who Bos?" Alex asked getting up from the small chair resting by the couch.  
  
"Guess,(pause) Jason. Your cell phone wasn't on. He said he wanted to meet with you for dinner tonight. That he'd pick you up at eight and to better be ready. That poor boy don't want to wait out side of that apartment while you fix your make up. I don't even get why you women wear make up. You can't look that bad." All three girls raised an eye brow at Bosley.  
  
"Alright, I'll shut up now." Natalie smiled as she hugged Bosley's neck.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey honey. How was your day?" Jason had just picked Alex up from her apartment and the couple was now making their way to his car.  
  
"It was fine, and how was yours? You still doing the Charlie thing?" Alex nodded with a smile.  
  
"Um, I have something to talk to you about." Alex raised an eye brow.  
  
"Oh, what about?" Jason looked really uncomfortable. Two things flashed into Alex's mind. He was probably either going to break up with her or ask her hand in marraige.  
  
"Not now. When we get to the restaurant."  
  
*****  
  
The music blasted through the ten speakers in the large room. People jumped, danced, made out everywhere. It was just Dylan's kind of place. Now that she could remember, she remembered one of her favorite places. It was a small dance club, she'd forced Anthony into going. But she had to promise him one thing, a strand of her hair.  
  
So now while she danced, she had a slight bald spot on her left side of her scalp. But atleast he was with her. He looked like he was having fun, well, almost.  
  
"C..can we get out of h..here." Anthony said as loudly as his voice could go. But that wasn't loud enough for Dylan to hear him.  
  
"Huh, what?" Dylan screamed into his ear, do to the fact that there was a speaker right next to them.  
  
"Can we get out of here!" He tried to scream, but his vocal crods were still very fragile. Too fragile for rock music. He grabbed her hands and started pulling her to the doors, bumping into people as the walked through the building.  
  
They almost made it out, if it wasn't for a rather large man standing by the door making out with some girl.  
  
"Excuse me." Anthony said in his high/deep voice. The man turned to him, gave him a nasty look, then went back to what he was doing.  
  
"Can we get past?" This time the man turned around, left his "girlfriend" by the door and started slowly backing Anthony up into the crowd.  
  
"Oh, you wanna get past me skinny boy? Well you ain't gonna." He pushed Anthony's right suit pocket. Dylan could see Anthony's face getting red, with anger. She knew that Anthony could kill this man in a second, but she hoped nothing would start. Wait, what was she saying.  
  
"Look Beevus. Get out of the way." Dylan yelled at the man. The man looked even more mad.  
  
"Hey, shut your woman up before I do something to her." Dylan raised an eye brow as she folded her arms.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Hey, is that your head or did your neck throw up?" The man looked really mad now.  
  
"I'm going to kill your date, then I'm going to start on you." Well, Dylan could see Anthony wasn't going to take any of this crap. Anthony punched the guy so hard, that when the guy hit his head against the wall beside him, it left a dent.  
  
Then Anthony grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building before "Beevus" woke up.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I..." Anthony hugged her when they got out of the building, Dylan was a bit surprised by his action, but hugged him back. When Anthony pulled back, she could see tears in his eyes.  
  
"Anthony?" Anthony just shook his head then grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car waiting by the curb.  
  
He was silent for a couple of minutes as he wiped away a tear from his right eye. Dylan didn't say anything, afraid to what his responce would be. But she knew she had to talk sometime.  
  
"Are you alright. I mean, I'm sorry about what happened back there." Dylan said quickly, thankful to get it out of her mouth. Anthony pulled the car over, then turned to her.  
  
"I...I... don't want you to get hurt again." He actually started tearing again. Dylan hugged him, wondering exactly what Anthony was feeling. She had never had someone feel this way for her.  
  
"Anthony, nothing's going to happen. I'm with you now." Anthony shrugged his head no.  
  
"Thu..the amnesia ha..happened with me. I..I... cause you pain." Dylan gave him a sypathetic smiled as she shook her head no.  
  
"You're the only thing that has kept me alive, I would of died from Shamus if you hadn't saved me. You saved me from the car crash. You could of left me there." Anthony hugged her again. He ran his hand through her soft, clean hair. He smelt it before pulling back one last time.  
  
"Dy..Dylan. Would you marry me?" Dylan's eyes got huge. The thin man had just asked for her hand in marriage.  
  
"If..if you would. I'd keep you safe. Yo...you would make me the happiest ma...man alive." Anthony gave her one of his boyish smiles, still with a slight tear in his eye. Dylan smiled as she swept the tear away that had made it's way down his cheek.  
  
"I..I....."  
  
Writer note: I know, I'm being evil. A cliff hanger,ooh, I'm evil. Well, review me and find out what happens... 


	6. Secret Revealed

Writers note: Very Sorry about the evil cliff hanger on the last chapter. I will not leave you in suspense on this chapter, well, not in a lot of suspense anyway.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jason had taken Alex to his rather large apartment. He had made dinner for her, well, his maid had made dinner for her.  
  
"Um, honey, About that....." Alex held her breath, this couldn't be good. Whatever it was.  
  
"I think we should live together." Alex let out a breath of relief. That's all he wanted. He wanted to...hey!  
  
"I thought we decided that wasn't going to work for us." Jason shrugged as he held Alex's chair out for her. She sat down, he stood up next to her.  
  
"Why? I mean, why did you decide to move out." Alex really couldn't remember why she moved out and got her own place, but that didn't mean she was just going to pack her bags and move back in.  
  
"Um, I can't remember. But I still don't think it would be a good idea. I've enjoyed our relationship a lot more since we haven't been living together." There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Um, so...... The pasta looks nice."  
  
*****  
  
"Good Morning Angels."  
  
"Good morning Charlie." Natalie and Alex were sitting on the couch, without Dylan. They had no idea where she was. They'd tried calling her, but she wasn't home. Her cell phone wasn't even on. And they new something had to be up if her cell phone wasn't on.  
  
"Charlie, do you have any idea where Dylan is?" Natalie asked, in a worried manner.  
  
"No." Was all that came out of the speaker.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, the girls heard stomps coming from the door way.  
  
The girls stood up, curious to what was making the sound. Then Anthony came into the room and sat on a chair near the couch folding his arms.  
  
"Anthony, are you alright? Where's Dylan?" Natalie said walking over to Anthony. He looked very angry, for some reason.  
  
"Wh..what? Am I..I supposed to know?" Natalie raised an eye brow. Suddenly the door flew open again and Dylan quickly walked into the room, pausing when she saw Anthony.  
  
"Dylan, where have you been?" Alex asked as she sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Um..... over slept. I over slept." Dylan, without looking at Anthony, sat next to her best friend on the couch.  
  
"Relationship problems?" Bosley asked from the desk. Both Natalie and Alex gave Bosley a look before turning their attention back to Dylan.  
  
"Good to hear you're alright Dylan. I have bad news, Chris Holmen was murdered last night. He was found lying on the streets a few blocks from the agency." Dylan played with her jacket zipper, that was where all her attention was going to. The jacket. It wouldn't get mad at her if she told it that she just wanted to take it slow. That she didn't want to marry it yet.  
  
"We finally have a good lead on Chris. Dylan, you're going to have to go to "spend the night" one last time for a little, "family reunion". Good luck."  
  
*****  
  
"So, what's going on?" Natalie asked Dylan as the two drove away from the agency. They were going to catch lunch, then get ready for the night.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dylan asked keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"What's going on with Anthony? He looks really angry." Natalie asked, a little afraid that she might get made at her question.  
  
"If you promise you won't spread it around, I'll tell you what happened. He asked me to marry him." Dylan said, glancing a peek at Natalie expression.  
  
"What? He asked you to marry him? Oh my God! Well then why was he so mad?" Dylan gave Natalie a look. "Oh....."  
  
"I turned him down. I thought we should take it slow. We've only been dating for four months. That's actually setting a record for me. Plus, I'm not ready for marriage." Natalie nodded. After a couple of seconds of silence, she started giggleing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Dylan asked, starting to smile.  
  
"It's just, when I think about you and Anthony as a couple, it's actually kind of amusing. I mean, you're totally different people. I would have never guessed that you two would be dating." Dylan raised an eye brow.  
  
"We aren't that different. Name three things, prove it." Natalie nodded.  
  
"Ok, easy. He's a clean freak, you're so not. He likes to pull out people's hair, and well, you don't. And He's a bad guy gone good. You never fall for good guys." Dylan shook her head with a smile.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for every thing. Plus, those were stupid reasons." Dylan said with a laugh as she hit Natalie playfully on the knee.  
  
*****  
  
Dylan walks up the wet, dark steps leading into the bar. She could feel him there, she all ways could. She walked inside, and sat at her "usual" table.  
  
She noticed some one at the bar, the some one she was looking for.  
  
"Hey dad." Ben turned around, a bit surprised by his daughter.  
  
"Heard you got even with Chris." Dylan said with no expression. Inside, she hated him. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to cause him pain. But the only thing she could do was follow the plan.  
  
"Yep, you heard right. So, I guess you're here to turn me in huh?" Ben said with a smile as he held a beer bottle in his left hand.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. But first I wanted to ask you some stuff." Dylan said, walking a little closer to where her father was standing.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, did you mean what you said at the mall?" Dylan asked, giving him one of her best glares.  
  
"Sort of. I wanted my own life, so I divorced your mother. Made my life a lot easier." Ben said with a smile as he sat down on a chair.  
  
"Well, it didn't exactly make ours a bed of roses." Dylan said, sitting across from him at the table.  
  
"Well sorry, but you were never my problem to begin with. Look, if you're gonna turn me in, just do it. I don't care." Ben got up from the table and started walking toward the door.  
  
"But when I get out, you're next."  
  
Writers Note: Ok, this was a very short chapter. I know. But it will get a lot juicier in the next chapter, so don't fear. 


	7. I Want You Back

"But when I get out, you're next."  
  
The words ran through Dylan's head as she drove back to her apartment. She didn't want the whole Shamus thing to happen all over again! Dylan didn't think her father was actually like that. Well, not when she was a kid.  
  
She'd sit at the window sill, hoping that he'd come back some day. You couldn't blame a girl who'd never seen her dad could you? She didn't know he was a slime ball at the time.  
  
Her mother used to tell her about their first date. How he had packed a picnic lunch and took her mother to the park. He had set up a projector, and had rented Gone with the Wind for them to watch on the side of a near by building. Right as they laid the picnic blanket down, it started raining. They ran through the park dripping wet, it sounded beautiful to Dylan.  
  
But was she sure it was actually her father?  
  
Dylan pulled up in the apartment's parking lot, almost running into her neighbors stupid old "bug" convertible.  
  
She walked up the stairs to her apartment, then opened the door.  
  
At first she didn't see Anthony sitting on the couch. It was when she through her coat on his head that she realized he was there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Anthony got up from the couch and walked up to her. She could see the bags under his eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept for days.  
  
Anthony pressed his index finger to her lips, telling her not to speak. He took her hand and lead her to the couch.  
  
"I love you." Dylan nodded with a half smile.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to say?" Anthony shook his head.  
  
"Since I love you, and you don't feel the same, this will be the last time." Dylan raised a confused eye brow.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm going back to the orphanage. They could us...use my help. And I know that you don't want me, so I will make you happy." Anthony got up from the couch, Dylan did the same.  
  
"No, I want you to stay, I do love. Just because I don't want to marry you, doesn't mean I don't love you. " Anthony just shook his head no. Dylan ran to the door, blocking it so he couldn't get out. He just stood in front of her with sad filled eyes. He kissed her gently, He could feel her hot tears. He ran his hand through her hair, one last time, taking a strand as he pulled away.  
  
But this time, Dylan didn't care.  
  
He put the strand to his face, smelled her scent, then gently pushed her aside and walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"He's gone." Dylan had just walked into the agency, greeting her friends with Anthony's news.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who?" Was Natalie's and Alex's reply. Dylan walked over to the couch, wiping the slight run of her eye mascara, due to the latest tear that had run down her cheek.  
  
"Anthony. It was the whole marriage proposal thing."  
  
"Marriage proposal? No body tells me anything!" Bosley whined from the desk where he was pouring a cup of coffee.  
  
"He's going back to the orphanage." Dylan said crossing her arms, trying not to cry. She never used to cry about anything. But this was different.  
  
"Well.....what are we standing around here for?"  
  
*****  
  
"Anthony, so good to see you again. Here for a hair cut, are you?" Mother Superior greeted Anthony at the large wood doors. Anthony shook his head no, forcing himself to smile.  
  
"N...No. I..I'm here to stay." Mother Superior gave Anthony a suspicious look.  
  
"What is wrong child." He knew she could see right through him.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." He lied, she knew he lied. A fool could tell by his facial expression that he was bearing pain. Pain over Dylan.  
  
"Don't lie to me. It's that girl isn't it?"  
  
*****  
  
"We're almost there. " Natalie said from the drivers seat. Dylan was nervous. Which was unusual for her.  
  
"What should I do? What should I say?" Dylan asked sitting next to Bosley in the back seat.  
  
"Beg for his forgiveness. Beg him to take you back! Beg him to....."  
  
"We get it Bos. Except his marriage proposal." Alex replied.  
  
"But I'm not sure about this whole marriage thing. If you haven't noticed, my relationships don't exactly last very long."  
  
"Hey, it'll work out. Just look at me and Jason. We've been through a lot of, well, stuff. But we're still together. So what if we're having a difference of opinion on the living together thing. We still love each other." Alex said in a frustrated tone when mentioning Jason.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it."  
  
*****  
  
"So you're saying she turned down your marriage proposal? This is why you ran away and came back to us?" Anthony was telling mother Superior Dylan's story. She actually listened to his whining.  
  
"Don't fret child, God will provide." Anthony nodded. Then suddenly, there was three loud knocks on the large wooden door.  
  
Mother Superior motioned for him to answer it. He slowly walked up to the door, then opened it.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Writers note: Ok, so it wasn't very juicy. But just be patient and review. 


	8. I Do

"Um... what are you doing h..here?"  
  
"I lost something. Something I couldn't live without. So I came to get it." Anthony let her in, trying to look seriously angry, but that wasn't what he was feeling.  
  
"Well... what was it?" Dylan gave him a one sided smirk.  
  
"Well...duh." She kissed him gently, letting him in on the secret. He pulled away with a worried smile.  
  
"So what is your answer?" Dylan pulled back.  
  
"Um... let me think." She gave him another kiss, then pulled back, eager to see what his expression would be.  
  
"Was that a yes?" Dylan laughed as she hugged him.  
  
"Aw, ain't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" Dylan turned around quickly, only to discover Bosley, Natalie, and Alex at the door smiling.  
  
"She said yes?" Natalie asked, biting her lower lip in anticipation while squeezing Alex's hand.  
  
"She said yes." Natalie and Alex started jumping around the doorway squealing as they did in usual excitement.  
  
Dylan gave a grateful laugh at her two friends. Bosley made his way over to Anthony, grabbed his wrist and shoved a twenty dollar bill in his hand.  
  
"You won the bet." Dylan raised an eye brow at Bosley.  
  
"What bet?"  
  
"The bet that you two's relationship wasn't going to last this long. I mean, come on Dylan. This is you we were talking about." Dylan gave a sarcastic laugh as she hugged Bosley.  
  
Honk...honk.  
  
Dylan heard a car's horn out side. She curiously snuck out of the room to see who it belonged to while everybody congratulated Anthony.  
  
It was a bright red convertible, top down. A middle aged man sat in the driver' seat. He had a warm smile on his face as he looked at her. Dylan, curiously walked over to the car, stopping at the outside of the door.  
  
"Congratulations Dylan."  
  
"Who?" Dylan started to say. The man just gave her a small nod as he started up his car.  
  
"Just call me your guardian angel." He gave one more smile before he sped off. Dylan bit her upper lip with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Charlie..."  
  
Writer Note: Did ya like? Review me and I'll continue! 


	9. Continuation

Ok everyone. I am going to continue this story through my new story, "Wedding bells". I just felt like creating a new story, but it's this stories continuation. I'm confusing myself, just read "Wedding Bells". BTW, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot. 


End file.
